


The Captain’s Dick Belongs To The Whole Crew! Like Hell It Dose!

by Heikitsune25



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Humor, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Vanilla, shortstacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: A series where Gran, captain of the GranCypher, has to deal with the extremely horny women of his crew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Gran is getting overworked by all the paperwork given to him. And sweet little Danua has just the thing to relax him. Or work him to death. Whichever comes first.**

**Tags: Shorkstacks, Vanilla**

* * *

 

  
Little maid Danua

  
“Ahhh…” Gran sighed in his office. The stacks upon stacks of documents piled high on his desk and seemed never-ending.

The seventeen-year-old captain of the Grandcypher sighed. His neat but messy brown hair looked a little deflated as he could barely see over the massive amounts of documents he had to read and sign off on.

Being a sky fairer is a life filled with adventure and danger. Battling hordes of monsters. Save kingdoms and people. Meeting new friends and find all types of legends and treasures. And-

"So much… paperwork." Gran slumped his head on the desk. While that is mostly true, a captain needs to sign off on many goods and provisions for their crew. However, Gran is special in that he has extraordinary people on his crew. Form the legendary and powerful Eternals to officers meant to watch over him and his crew from many factions, the documents are more than just signing off on the mountains of food that he and crew eat daily.

“I’ve been stuck in this chair for three days….” The young man mourned his youth.

The knock on the door brought him out his thoughts.

“Come in.”

‘God, I hope it’s not Katalina with more of this!’ Gran’s fearful thought were luckily dashed as it wasn’t the sisterly, but serious knight that walked through his door.

"Ca…tin…" It was Danua. A draph crewmate of his.

A race of people who varies in size for gender. The men are massive, tall muscular people with horns like bulls. While the woman are small; rarely ever taller then five feet even, they are busty and curvy. Even at young ages, they can have the bodies of full-grown women.

However, the small, but busty young lady wasn't wearing normally somewhat dirty white sundress.

“Egh!? Wha-What are you wearing!?”

Danua, the sweet dark magic wielding girl, still with her thumb in her mouth, wore with what could be called in simple terms a slutty maid’s outfit. The frilly black and white top could barely even contained the young girl’s healthy bust. About the size of Gran’s head, the small tube top, that showed off her tones flat belly, has her pale flesh spilling over the sides of it. Her bright pink nipples poking from the top of it. Her long dark hair is tied in a neat ponytail that dances just above her large, bouncy rear.

Her skirt is painfully short and didn’t even pass her upper thigh. Squeezing in her round, shapely ass, that Gran knows that the smallest gust of air would show him everything. And with her supple, powerful thighs being hugged tightly in her black stocking that traveled underneath the micro skirt, Gran is having a real had time looking away. And her innocent but alluring gaze promised nothing but heavenly delights and intertwined bodies.

Gran couldn’t take his gaze off her overly sexy costume.

*Thump! *

Nor could he stop himself from getting an erection hard enough to nearly jump out his pants and dent the underside of his desk.

“What-Who- “

“Help…work…. hard….” Danua spoke in that same broken way. The trauma in her past making her speech hard, but after spending so long with the captain and his crew she’s gotten better at form words. And Gran’s gotten good enough to understand her with her helpful but scary puppets Hansel and Gretel.

“Ah…. you're trying to help me relax.” Gran smiled at the kind of girls intentions. Even with his dick immorally trying to jump out of his pants and ravage the poor girl.

‘Hansel and Gretel put her up to this I know it.’ The sky captain thought with annoyance twitch in his eye. The two puppets always try to interfere with his and her relationship. Their feelings for each other are more than mutual, and sex is a common thing between them. Yet Gran's morals always takes a hit whenever he beds his tiny but busty lover.

Danua’s innocent air and sweet heart would make the devil swoon. She may have a scary look to her with messy sun dress and evil looking dolls but her dark red eyes are as pure as possible. It makes Gran feel a little evil after they make love. He feels as though he's taking advantage of her. And it doesn’t help that the two puppets are trying really hard for them to get Danua pregnant with his kid. In a crude, but an effective honey trap.

‘Your such a good guy captain! So marry her already! You indecisive asshole!’

‘Hm. Hm. You’re a very responsible man Captain. So we know you’ll take care of Danua and your future children.’

“It’s not that easy you wooden hell spawns. I am not ready to be a dad yet….” Gran mumbled under his breath.

‘Although maybe she's taking advantage of me…' Gran thought as he remembers the time she easily convinced him for rut in the ship’s storage room.

“Ma…ter?” Danua said lifting up her skirt. Showing off the front her thong that just shyly hid her groin under her pantyhose. Tilting her head in question with a pure curiously but her intentions are all but saintly.

“Ugh.” Gran suddenly slammed his head on the desk in agony. Hiding her erection hitting the desk while always trying to regain his senses. Trying his best to ignore the seedy thoughts of taking Danua by the horns and snapping this desk into his head. His angel spoke peace. Telling him that this is all a trick form Danua's evil dolls. And that he should just pat her head and continue his work.

But he's devil wouldn't let the image of her voluptuous breast nearly slipping out of that tiny top. Or how that deep red thong that squeezed in along with her supple thighs in her black stockings. All teasing him as they kept peeking out of her micro skirt.

Gran shook his head. He is the captain of the GranCypher. Hero of the skies. Defender of-

"Hey!" The young captain looked down under his desk to find just who was messing with his pants.

"Pat....pat..." It was Danua. Playfully nudging her cheek at the long tent. And looked up at the captain. Her big innocent red eyes looking up at him with her head tilting at him in question.

"Mas...ter?"

*Crash! *

That was the sound Gran's reasoning being shot by his devil and pushed out the window of the GranCypher by his angel.

“Servants don’t use their hands when severing their master~.” Gran grave primal growl as he took a firm hold of the young draph’s horns. Danua didn’t need her master to tell her how he wanted to be pleased. Using her teeth, the slowly dragged the zipper to her master’s pants down.

“Ah!?” However, she barely got halfway down before Gran's mighty cock burst out and gave her a weighty tap on her forehead. The hearty ten-inch cock looked utterly bestial as it’s thick veins pulsated with heat. Twitching angry at her as heavy drools of pre-cum dripped on her forehead. The deep, penetrating musk of her master’s lust made her shiver in delight.

The young draph didn’t hesitate to take her master’s fat tip in her mouth. Her full lips warping around it with her tongue swirling around the underside of the engorged tip. Steadily she took more in. Lower head furthers down the twitching shaft. Moaning and sighing more and more at the salty taste that tickled her tongue.

“Haa…” Danua pulled, dangling strings of spit connecting form her lips to the spit covered prick. With half of the shaft only covered in her saliva, the little maid took to dragging her tongue up and down along the full length. Letting the shaft rest on her head as she trailed a long line of spit along the underside of the cock, to the cum filled sack.

“Mm...” Danua moaned as she took licked one sack. Swirling her tongue around the jumping jizz pocket before taking it in her mouth. Pursuing her lips, she suckled the sack. Pulling it back and releasing it so it would bounce free. Turning to the other and give it just as much treatment. Licking and kissing it before taking it in her mouth. Slurping at the meaty sack and lavishing it with her tongue. Feeling the weight, and heat of the sack shiver in her mouth made her already moist pussy, practically gush with arousal.

Gran pulled her head back up by her horns to take her back up his cock and swallow it whole. Dauna’s throat spasming and shaking from the beastly cock throbbing in her gullet as Gran started to thrust in her face.

“Good girl.” Gran groaned as Danua steadily bobbed her head on half his shaft. Covering the burly cockhead in sweet kisses and licks. “Remember; No hands.”

Danua followed her master’s words and kept her hands between her legs as she bobbed her head further down Gran’s cock at a faster pace. Keeping her hands between her legs as she threw her head on Gran’s dick. The young captain holding on to her horns and pushed his hips upwards. Hitting her throat and making the slutty maid gag as he used them as handlebars. Slamming Danua’s face into his crotch as her neck bulged out from the sheer size of his erection.

All the while Gran bared his teeth and grunted out in lust. Even with the rough pace, sweet little Danua still kept his cock in her mouth like a vice. Her tongue felt divine as it lapped every inch of his shaft while her the swallowing of her throat pumped his raging cock. It was too much for him to take and with a grunt, the young captain held Danua down on his waist. His cum rushing from his cock in a massive thick burst.

Dense powerful blast of cum rocketed out of Gran’s cock and erupted into Danua’s mouth. It splashed out her sealed lips and shot of her nose for a moment before she started happily swallowing the gelatinous seed.

“Don’t forget to swallow your treat…” Gran sighed as he let his cock shoot it’s goopy discharge into the hungry Draph’s gullet. His hips twitching with every sharp burst of cum that fired out his prick as his slutty little maid happily drank his semen. His balls jumping against Dauna's face as all his troubles with paperwork melted away.

“Mm... mmm…” Dutifully, the little maid swallowed her master’s seed. Her deep swallowing and hungry moans could be heard throughout the young sky captain’s office. They could have been caught, yet Danua couldn’t care less as she gleefully devoured her master’s ball batter.

With a loud pop, Duna cum filled cheeks bouncing a little, Gran’s still rock-hard member slipped out of her mouth.

“Haa…” Duna opened her mouth to show her master just how well she drunk his thick cock batter. Stings of spit laced her lips together, but her mouth was clear of anything white.

"But you still look hungry," Gran smirked as he patted Duna's head. The little Draph closing her eyes in bless form her lover’s attention.

Gran lifted the small woman up and placed her on his desk. Her large breast smothering and pushing aside the paperwork as Gran tore through her stockings and pulled her thong aside. Her glinting pink pussy twitching out to the cold air of his office. Making Duana shiver as her muff drip long strings of lust. Gran looked over her with a ravenous grin. Groping and pawing at her large, plush rear, the sky captain hummed at the softness of her flesh.

“Mm…Mas…ter…” While the horny maid wiggled and moaned impatiently. Begging for her lover’s burning cock with tiny thrusts of her hips.

“Guess I better give you your reward then~.” The young human smirked as he lined up his cock at her shuddering muff. Getting a good grip on her horns before slamming into her. His raging pecker slamming right into her womb.

“Ahh~!” Gran didn’t need Duna’s puppets to tell that the young Draph was enjoying his cock. Her slick muff squeezed and choked his cock even more so than her mouth. Her wet slick walls clamp down on him as Gran crashed into her jiggling ass. Using her horns, Gran slammed the Draph’s tiny, gasping form into him.

“Haa! Ahh! C-Captain!!” Danua begged and clawed at the rocking of the desk. Her body is on fire as Gran’s cock relentlessly slammed into her. Arching her back as she suddenly came in a furious spray of lust that ruined all of Gran’s work. Yet neither of them care as they were too deep in their lust to notice. Gran’s cock continuing its brutal assault in Danua’s little twat. Even she came, Gran didn’t hold back pulling back even harder on her horns as while he growled out his next orgasm.

“Here it comes!” Gran shouted as his cock pulsed. Rocking into Danua as hard as he could as she herself mewled out a desperate cry.

“Inside!”

Gran complied and gave his maid a viral, healthy blast of cum in her pussy. Thick heated cum splashed into her womb and dripped out of their tight connection. As the both shudder and shook through their orgasm. Gran's jizz thicker than the first shot and oozing out of Dauna’s cock hungry, twitching muff.

“Ki…kiss…mas…ter...” Danua panted as the euphoria of her orgasm started to subside. Drooling on the paperwork as she laid in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her body shaking as Gran lean on her back. Playfully nipping at her pointed ears and kissing at her back. Getting sweet purrs from her as she begged her lover for more. His cock is still stiff and ready to plow her hungry cunt.

“Greedy little servant, aren’t you?” Gran chuckled as helped turn Danua around on her back. Immediately Danua wrapped her arms around Gran’s neck and kiss. Her legs locked him in place as Gran threw his hips into her. Doing more than rocking the desk as his cock slammed into her sperm filled slit. The loud thumping, hide the cracking sound that came from the desk.

They are so in thrilled in their lovemaking, Gran and Danua did care for the flying papers and the rocking of the oak desk. Their tongues and lips wrestled and fought with one another in a passionate and loving embrace with Danua pulling and tugging at Gran’s hair. And the young man plunged his raging hard-on in his lover. Passing right into her womb like a beast as they both cried and groaned in lust.

“Maa~! Cum! Gran!” Danua peppered Gran’s face with desperate sweet kisses for taking his lips again. Wrestling with his tongue as his battered her muff and passing right into her womb. The lustful draph locked her leg tightly around Gran. Keeping him in place as he let his cock spew another thick load of cum inside her. Pushing the previous load deeper inside her as she groaned in her constricting but loving hold.

Both of them locked up and moaned into each other’s lips as they came. White cum erupted as Danua’s muff squashed and choked his dick form her gushing release. Taking his cum as deep into her as possible as Gran hugged her.

“G-Gran…” Danua moaned his name. Giving her captain sweet kisses on his cheek as he rested his forehead on hers. They were sweet but also needy as she nipped at his ear. Grinding her dibbling slit against her stiff erection.

"Well, it's the master's job to satisfy his servants.” Gran chuckled as he restarted his thrusting. His paperwork is long forgotten.

  
-OOO-

 

“Uwa…. I am going to hell…. ” Gran, the brave powerful captain of the impressive GranCypher, wept in the corner of his office. "I am going to hell and Katalina is going to kill me by burying me in paperwork…."

Gran turned his back from the truth of his desk being snapped in two. His and Danua’s lovemaking had reached a rather rough climax. As in he snapped the wooden desk in half. The documents all soiled by their sexual fluids, and the desk looked like it was cut in half. It looked less like two lovers romancing each other, and more like a storm went through it.

"Pat….pat…" Danua gently patted her lover's head.

‘Well it’s not like I hated it….’ Gran thought with a smile as he looked at Danua. The sweet draph smiling warmly at him as well as she patted his head.

“I guess a break every now and then isn’t so bad…” Gran said as he enjoyed his little maid’s head pats. They revitalized him and put him at ease.

“Pat…”

Until the little draph pated his crotch. Her big dark eyes looking up at him with lustful purity.

“….I am…not going to get any work done at this rate huh?”

Gran gave a beaten sigh. Even when relaxing the sky captain still has a lot of work to do. 


	2. If you can't choose, we'll choose for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gran is a simple captain. He wants to go on adventures with his crew and eventually settle down with a wife a child. Too bad his crewmates are going shatter that dream by giving him the biggest harem possible. Whether he likes it or not.
> 
>  
> 
> Tags: Humor, Romance, orgy, rough, sex, impergnation

 

Ch. 2 

 

If you can't choose, we'll choose for you

  
  
  
"Girls! Girls! That's enough!"  
  
Gran captain of the Grancypher successfully pushed off the six women of his crew off of him. Pushing the girls off his bed as he sat in his room. As the young man who's fought an army of Primals and soldiers is in his most dangerous battle yet.  
  
Stopping a group of his female crew member form, in their own words, getting pumped so full of his cum that they'll be popping out his kids for years.  
  
It is no surprise Gran has gained the attraction of so many women on his ship with six in front of him not being the only ones. It took him a while to realize that he is the reason why most of his crewmates are women, and his handsome features and cheery attitude has been attracting them like bees to honey. However, he seems to have attracted more than just a few love interest as he is cornered in the middle of the night in his room by some of the more forceful ladies of his team.  
  
Yuel, with her black tail wagging cheerfully back and forward, sat on the edge of the captain's bed. The excited and bouncy erune couldn't hold back her smile in her racy black lace bra, that looked a size too, small and panties. Her healthy chest nearly slipping out with her nipples poking out of the tip of her top. Her large fox-like ears swiveled around in excitement as she licked her fangs in anticipation.  
  
Sig, the impressively busty fishing woman, pouted with her arms crossed under her impressive breast held in her reveling deep blue top. While she isn't a draph, she still can put a few to shame with how ample her chest is as it seems to nearly slip out the small top. Her wide hips hidden under a deep blue tunic as she wasn't like the other girls in the room wanting to dress up. Though her long raven hair is in a ponytail that waved back and forth as if mimicking Yuel's tail as she shifted her hips in annoyance.  
  
Heles gave a disappointed stare at her captain. In her dark, passionate red nighty that has holes for her modest bust to stick out, had her hands on her curvy bear hips. Her long gorgeous white hair waving behind her. Complimenting her stunning red eyes and sharp noble features. Though she is dressed more like the property of a man who owns a harem, she still stood out in the six beautiful women with her own stunning grace.  
  
Arulumaya looked oddly clam. Maybe the wise, future seeing harvin could already see the future and needed worry about the outcome, but she lounged on Gran's bed in nothing but a red lacy garter belt and stocking that put emphasis on her generous, and head-turning hips. The long black hair woman has a sultry smile on her face as she watched the young man frantic try to calm everyone down. Harvin women are known for being bottom-heavy, the opposite of draph's that are heavier in the chest, but mature alluring Arulumaya had all the women in the room beat in terms of her rear that seemed to curved endlessly. Even though she only came up to Gran's knees, she appeared to hold the most mature air in the room with her sparkling hazel eyes.  
  
Kumbhira is utterly the opposite as the mature harvin. The dark-skinned draph had gotten the wrong, or right considering who you ask, costume form Meter and she could barely cover her voluptuous body with her hands. Her long blonde hair complemented her black string bra that showed off her bare breast. Her thong, with white embordering edges, was the only thing that covers any part of her body. Along with the tight thigh highs around her legs. She looked utterly beautiful, but her face is so red Vyrn would confuse her for an apple. Through the love for her captain pushed past her embarrassment as she wasn't going to back down from the army of women fighting for her captain's affection.  
  
Narmaya, the lest dress but the most outstanding of the six girls, is the most eager of them. With Gran holding back the sisterly draph, pushing her face back with his hands, as he spoke. Her long lavender hair matched her pure white garter stockings and nothing else she wore. Her large breast, a common trait for female dprahs, swayed bear just like her round bottom as she tried to 'take care' of her little bother figure.  
  
The captain is no fool to think none of these women are after him. He can be a little dense but with how blunt some of the women on his crew can be, it wasn't hard to figure out their affections. Yet Gran is a bit of a traditionalist. He wants to eventually settle down with a wife and child, like a normal adventure and continued on his adventures.  
  
"Look I understand. I've been very wishy-washy on picking between everyone and that's something no captain should ever do. I am sorry for doing that. It's just hard to pick between you all." Here and now the captain made his stand. Smiling handsomely at his crewmates he said. "But today I will make my choice and chose which one of you will be my wife. How does that sound?"  


 

-OOO-

  
  
"Haa~! Oh~! G-Gran!"  
  
Yuel bounced up and down on Gran's cock with relentless, feverish and rampaging lust. Her tongue flying about as she moaned and swooned in delight. Her nails digging into her lover's chest and her tail flicking wildly as she rode him to her climax. Throwing her head back in a beautiful cry off lust with her body locking up while her pussy spasmed and worked the beefy large cock raging inside her.  
  
The hearty cock shot its third load inside her. This one somehow just as thick and viral as the last as it blasted in her womb to join its other loads inside her. The lovely erune felt her pussy warm-up from the thick deluge of seed exploding inside her. Sending her reeling as she threw her head back in the blessing of her release.  
  
And Gran….  
  
"Mmmph!"  
  
Has his face buried in Arulumaya's pussy. The wide-hipped harvin wiggled her hips and moaned at young man's lips moving and flicking at her dripping sex. Though all that movement is out his desperate attempts to get from under her and escape. Since the 'great captain' is chained to the bed by his arms and legs with the girls having their way with him for the past six hours.  
  
Narmaya, who is with Heles and Sig licked at Gran's twitching sack as it deposited its cum inside Yuel, pouted up at her. Heles's sucked on one ball, keeping the left one in her mouth as she sucked and twirled it around in her mouth. Sig mimicked her only leaving heavy kisses on the right one while Narmaya licked the rest of the length in the shaft that pulsating inside Yuel.  
  
On his side, Kumbhira has her body pressed against him. Her large chest mashed up against him with her nipples rubbing on Gran's stomach while she toyed with his chest. Kissing at his own stiff nipples as she rubbed her own on his belly. Like the other girls at his taint, her holes leaked his seed she has been filled a few hours ago. Her shyness gone and now is replaced with lust as she played with her captain's body with her hands messaging Gran's muscles. Kissing at the few scars he had gotten over his years of adventuring as she rubbed herself on him.  
  
"Muu~…It's my turn Yuel." The sisterly draph pouted as she wiggled her hips impatiently. Her large bouncy rare lightly bumping the other girls next her. Each of their twitching muff's is filled to the brim with so much cum every movement they made, more dipped out their pussy.  
  
Gran all the while is dizzy with sex and lust. Pinned down and ravaged by beautiful women at every part of his body. His lips, his cock, and chest are all smothered in his female crewmates. Each one other their sexes are as tight as a vice and wetter than the Auguste sea. Milking his cock for every ounce of cum they could. It's a pleasure that could rival heaven itself and the place of a man's dreams.  
  
However, he is the captain of the Grancypher. He takes on primals every day. He went toe to toe with the most powerful people in all the skies and won. He won't fall so easily into the debauchery of his crewmates.  
  
"ORA!" Shooting his up, Gran snapped the chains around in rage. With a roared Gran leaped up, throwing the girls off him and pushing the lusty harvin off him. He placed her on his bed with her legs spread and his cock raging and poking at her gaping slit.  
  
An angry sneer on his face as he growled, "If you girls are that intent on fucking me. Then I'll give you one you won't forget!"  
  
Although it sounded like a threat, the captain was just giving the horny women everything they wanted. He's lust dazed mind didn't notice the gleeful smiles on the girl's face as he rammed his shaft in the petite woman's slit. Never let it be said the women of the Grancypher aren't opportunists.  
  
The lustful harvin mewled and moaned under her captain's rutting hips. His cock making a small bulge grow and shrink in her belly as he slammed the whole thing in her small pussy. Wrapping her small legs around him as he pummeled her slit wildly. Arulumaya showed no reservations in letting Gran have his way with her. Taking his frustration out on the tiny woman in a sexual rampage sent them both reeling in moans and howls of delight.  
  
With a growl, Gran let loses a torrent of cum inside the diminutive woman. Her belly growing with every thick blast of spunk rushing inside her. Arulumaya purring in delight as she dug in her nails in Gran's back as she got her first batch of cum for the night. Every profuse burst making her sudden and shake as jizz started to leak out form her stuffed sex. She sighed blissfully as Gran pulled out her, his cock soaked in their arousal and still as stiff ever, and just laid in the bed. Basking in her afterglow as the future she foretold came true in the best manner possible.  
  
Narmaya, eager as ever didn't even wait her turn as she pounced on the captain. Crashing her lips with his as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Gran took it in stride with his arms holding her waist and impaling her on his shaft. Bouncy her on his cock as he pelted him with loving and overbearing kisses. Swiftly being her to a loud orgasm as he filled her back up with more than enough cum to replace the small amount that leaked out her.  
  
The captain became a raging beast of lust as he jumped from one woman to the next. One moment he'd have Kumbhira on her hands and knees, pulling at her horn as he slammed his cock inside her. With the other girl's kissing on her bare chest and shoulders.  
  
And the next moment, while the sisterly draph laid on her back with her captain's jizz pooling out of her, Gran would be holding Heles up against him. The noblewoman is holding on desperately to Gran with her arms wrapped around his head, and her lips viciously kissing his own as he bounced her up and his cock. With Yuel and Sig tending to his flying sack that spasmed and shuddered as it shot its fifth deluge of cum inside the noblewoman.  
  
He jumped from lover to lover for hours on end. Laying Heles and Yuel on top of one another while his cock pumped in and out of their holes. His hands groping and swatting at their tones asses as both their muffs and anus leaked his cum. Having Sig ride his cock while Heles rode his face. Both women toying with their own bodies, the busty fishing woman sucking on the sensual noble's tits while she let her message and pull at her own pillowy chest.  
  
By the end of it, the girls were left panting and satisfied. Their chest heaving and their lips sighing in bless as they could feel Gran seed reach their wombs and penetrate their eggs. Even though a pool of it leak out form her as they leaned against his bed, they are undoubted with child.  
  
However, the captain isn't done with his punishment.  
  
Taking a long drink for a red elixir bottle, Gran sighed as smashed the bottle on the ground. His energy and stamina getting renewed as his cock jumped back to life. Looking even bigger than before as he cracked his neck for the next six hours. Making the girls panic a little.  
  
"U-Uh…M-May it would be wise for a break…" Heles panted as she tried to reason with the captain.  
  
"Oh?" Who gave a sweet smile that didn't reach his eyes as she stepped closer to his victim-er lovers. "And who's bright idea was it to tie me to the bed?"  
  
"T-Technically that was Narmaya's idea…" Yuel chuckled wearily as the shadow of Gran's cock loomed over all them. Like a blade of an ax for an execution. It's veins throbbing just as angry as the vein in Gran's head.  
  
But still, he laughed with her that unhappy smile on his face. Making the girls relax a little as the young man's anger would lead him to-  
  
"None of you will be walking straight by the time I am done…."  
  
Or not.  
  
And true to the captain's words, all the girls were bedridden for a week with smiles on their faces and numb legs after this.  


 

-OOO-

  
  
"Wow, Sig! Your belly getting so big now!" Sweet Lyria, the adorable blue-haired girl squealed happily at the water-born woman's round stomach.  
  
"I feel like I am about to pop at any moment!" The fishing woman smirked. Rubbing her excepting stomach proudly as the blue-haired girl gazed in awe.  
  
It was a scene, that months ago wouldn't be heard of on the Grancypher, but now is a staple of the ship as many of the women are lounging and walking around with pregnant bellies. Form the sweet and quite draph Dunna, and the Society Sargent Ilsa. To Charlotta, the harvin captain of the Holy Knights, to some of the Eternals Thero, Niyon, and Tweyen. Even a few of the primals like Medusa, Athena, Macula, Europa and even the stoic Alexiel has a belly that's ready to pop.  
  
Word had spread of the captain's unintentional harem and it seemed half of his whole crew wanted in on the action. And no matter how hard the young man tired, he couldn't stop any of their advances. As the women would swarm him at any time and any day like a natural disaster. He couldn't stop them if he wanted to. He had to even fight off Vira who he had thought was coming to kill him for getting to close to Katalina. Again. Until he ended up in her bed the next morning covered in kisses and wrapped in the mad woman's embrace.  
  
He thought he had found friends in, Katalina and Apollo when they had wanted to speak to him about a quest. Calling out to him like normal with Apollo being in her full armor no less.  
  
"Whoa easy their now." Eugen said with worry as watched his daughter and the former captain of the Est Empire get their weapons for a spar. With their bellies at least three months pregnant.  
  
"You two can't just be going around swing your swords. You've got another person to watch out for." The old adventure sighed as this was the tenth time, he had to stop the two today. Rubbing his beard as he felt his eye patch start to irritate from the headache he was getting.  
  
"Geh...Your right but I fear I would get rusty." Katalina response as she looked down at her ever-growing stomach.  
  
"We'll take it easy." The former black knight growled at her father.  
  
"Judging from how Gran was limping last night, I don't think you two know what the word means…."  
  
He thought they weren't going to double team him in the storage room. Only for that to exactly happen. With all them to ending up in the up in the ship's storage closet and going at it for six hours. It has been a madhouse on the ship for months. A happy madhouse but a mad one none the less with Gran having the biggest wedding in his life on the deck of his ship. He is still shocked he got all of his wives names on one ring on his finger.  
  
However, he will never say he is unhappy. The total opposite in fact. If anything, he's happier than ever to have such a big family. It may not be exactly what he wanted, but no man would be dumb enough to complain about an army of beautiful women loving him. The only problem he can point at is the teasing….  
  
The great captain stood at the helm of the ship with Rackham and Vyrn with a very troubled expression. With his two friends having the biggest grins on their faces but not even looking at the blush on Gran's as he tried to ignore their snickering.  
  
"Wow buddy when I said you had it in ya, this isn't what I meant." The small dragon tired his best to hold back a loud snicker along with the Rackham who is steering the ship.  
  
"Yeah, you really showed the ladies huh captain?" Rackham didn't even try to hide his grin as he guided the ship.  
  
"Shut it." Gran growled between his teeth.  
  
"Maigisa, Almeida, Monika, Zooey, Korwa, Jeanne…." The helmsmen smirked.  
  
"A few of the primals like Cerberus and Oliva." And Vyrn joined him.  
  
With Gran growing more red with each word. "Stuff it!"  
  
"Man, even Djeeta." Not that Vyrn or Rackham carried as they tried their best to hold back their laughter.  
  
"To get your own sister pregnant. Only a true degenerate would be able to do something like that."  
  
"If you both don't put a sock in it, I'll drop-kick the both of you overboard!" Gran snarled at his too friends with utter embarrassment on his face.  
  
And finally, the two were silent. Letting Gran calmly enjoy the breeze of skies.  
  
"Honey!"  
  
Until a five-month pregnant Ilsa called out to him.  
  
"Geh…" The captain sighed in defeat as his two friends only smirked at his listlessness.


	3. Ch. 3  The Rough Bunny in heat Strum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sturm is helplessly in love with the captain of the Grancypher, Gran. Yet she's the emotional spectrum of a brick and a stone soul. With the little help of a cheeky Drang and a bunny, she may just get her feelings through to Gran.
> 
> Tags: Romance, humor, vanilla

Ch. 3

 

The Rough Bunny in heat Strum

  
  
Silently, the large ship, the Grancypher glided through the skies. A quiet day for the massive group of skyfarers as they made their way to their next adventure.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
At the surface at least.  
  
Sturm's blades danced between her fingers as the deadly draph mercenary slashed at Gran. The young captain twirling and clashing his blade against her the same blinding speed that more than match his sparring partner's own. Sweat flicking off his messy but handsome short chestnut hair as he backflipped away from a slash that just barely teased the tip of his nose.  
  
Yet Sturm is as relentless as usual. The short, fiery horned woman rushed at the young captain. Her dual blade's posed to strike as her blazing red eyes homed in on Gran's unprotected left guard. Sturm's cloak fluttered, covering her light armor of her revealing top, and red leotard. Her right armguard and greaves all filled with dents form the captain's powerful strikes. As beautiful as she is deadly, the diminutive mercenary held nothing back in her clod gaze.  
  
"Ha!" Sturm's wide cow like ears twitched at every moment of hers and the captain's body as she stuck with a lighting fast thrust of her left sowrd.  
  
"Hm!" With the metal gauntlets on his arms, Gran parried the thrust form the first blade form the red-headed mercenary that rushed him as he got back on his feet. Spinning her blade in her gloved hands, Sturm gave a reverse cut that didn't even get the chance to nick at Gran's blue tunic before his sword clashed with hers.  
  
With his overwhelming strength, the young captain knocked Sturm with a mighty shove. She flew back, her metal boots digging into the wood floor of the deck before she leaps off back at young adventure. Like a bullet she lunged herself at him, and in a flash their weapons clashed in a fury of sparks as the slashed at each other in a blur of speed. Slashes, thrust and parries past by faster than a blink as the two sowrd users dueled with impressive skill.  
  
"Hm. Captain Gran his improved quite a bit." Charlotta, the harvin captain of the Holy Knights nodded proudly as she watched her friend and sparring partner practice. From the top of ten large boxes stacked on top of one another.  
  
"Indeed." Katalina nodded in agreement. The beautiful former knight of the Erste empire smiled at the young captain's improvements over their years of travel. "He was quite the fighter even before I meant him, but I think he could match me and you in skill."  
  
"Heh. I hope so." Soriz chuckled at the beautiful light-haired woman. The muscled guff martial artist is a stark contrast to Katalina's armored knightly look. "The kid is going to take on the Eternals. He's going to need all the strength he can get."  
  
"Come on Captain!" Stan, a friend of Gran's shouted in encouragement. The erune stood next to this draph fiancé Aliza as they both raved and roared at their friend as the spar raged on.  
  
Another erune, the cheeky blue-haired partner of Sturm named Drang, smirked as he both heckled and cheered on his partner. "Come on Sturm! Don't let this be your fiftieth loss now!"  
  
The mercenary ignored her talkative partner's words and danced between Gran's strikes. His blade faster then many could even see, yet Sturm could just barely see the horizontal slash that came down on her. She blocked it and swung her other blade as a counter.  
  
"Haa!" But Gran spun and countered the vatical slash of Sturm's sword. She grunted under the weight of swing as Gran put more force then normal into it. Yet the captain didn't relent as he saw her hesitation and kept up his assault. Attacking with precision rapid slashes that got faster and faster with each swing. Even with Sturm's two blade's she was having a hard time keeping up with Gran's furious barrage.  
  
As Gran bought his blade down for a mighty overhead swing, he vanished into thin air. Sturm's blade pushed against nothing for a moment until her ear's picked up on a single footstep.  
  
"Ragh!" Gran reappeared suddenly and slashed his sword. Strum barely had anytime to bring her blade up to block the whirlwind strike, but her footing is unprepared for the sudden shift and she was sent flying. Sturm slammed into the ground with a groan. Yet before she could even re-open her eyes, the tip of the captain's sword is pointed at her head.  
  
"Looks like it's my win again." Gran smiled kindly. A bead of sweat dripping off his face as he looked down at his former opponent.  
  
"…. Yeah." Strum sighed quietly. Although there is still clearly some annoyance voice as she took his hand to stand up.  
  
The seemingly cold mercenary looked rather bashful as she felt the captain's hand take her's, but it was only for a moment as whatever blush was on her face was stamped out with a controlled sigh. Sheathing her weapons as she turned to leave to her room to ponder her gains in her spar and the failings.  
  
"Oh, Sturm." Gran called out to stoic woman.  
  
"Yea-mm!?" Turning around Strum was met with Gran's hand on her cheek. Gently cleaning off some of the dust and dirt that got her face.  
  
"You've got a little something there." The handsome smile on Gran's face would make anyone woman's heart swoon. And worse yet, it's not even close to intentional.  
  
That blush wanted to come back with the force a raging dragon as she felt Gran run his hands gently cleaned her face. The fire tempered swordswoman has stabbed men for less. Yet she only waited until Gran was finished to growl and scold him.  
  
"Do that again and I'll poke more hole in you then Drang…"  
  
"Right sorry." Gran scratched his cheek in embarrassment at Sturm's glare.  
  
It's not an unusual sight for the two as for the past five years the mercenary and the sky captain have known each other, they have gotten close. Well as close as someone as standoffish as Sturm would allow. Through, unlike her talkative partner Drang and a few others, she never stabbed the captain as a form of discipline. Through many thought, it is out of respect for the captain's skill. The keener eyed see it as something else.  
  
"Alright, Gran. Time to see if you really have improved." Charlotta smiled as she leaped off her tower of boxes and pointed her blue sword Claiomh Solais at him. "Think you can keep up with my attacks this time?"  
  
"Heh. Watch." Gran smirked as he twirled his blade in a flourish and slashed the air. Wind, nearly as sharp as any sowrd cut the deck a little form the strength of his blade. "You better not go easy on me, or you'll regret it!"  
  
"You two better learn to hold back, because if you damage the Grancypher, your pockets will regret it!" Rackham bellowed form his place at the helm of the ship.  
  
"Geh…." Both swordsmen worked up a sweat even before their spar.  
  
Sturm, however, didn't stay to watch the fight. Deciding to go back to her room to sharpen more than her blade.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"…. Hm." In her own room, something that Gran insisted that she have even though she's only a temporary member of his crew, Sturm sat and polished one of her swords. Her amber eyes glaring at her weapon deep in thought. Yet it wasn't on her previous bout with the captain that made her face flare-up in a mighty blush.  
  
"Damn it…" The hot-headed draph growled at her weakness in everything other than combat. The words she wanted to say danced on her tongue, but she would soon admit Drang is an actual genius then say them to the captain himself.  
  
There was a loud, but polite knock on the door.  
  
"Um, Strum. Is ok for us to come in?" And the polite voice of Lyria on the other side of it.  
  
"Yeah." The mercenary said coolly.  
  
The beautiful and sweet blue-haired girl, the captain's best friend, and Sturm's own partner all walked in the room together. Although while Vyrn and Lyria looked a little worried, the more usual smug grin on Drang's face worried her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lyria asked with her big blue eyes looking at the mercenary in concern.  
  
"Yeah, you walked off in a bit of a huff. Did Losing to Gran get to you that much?" Vyrn titled his head as he hovered in the air.  
  
"No. Not really." Looking at her blade, her own stoic and cold reflection looking back at her. "I know I can't beat him, but that doesn't mean I am not going to stop sparing with him. Every fight makes me stronger."  
  
"Oh, that's not what's bothering our cold-hearted friend." Drang sang with his mysterious smirk.  
  
A smirk that earned him pointed glare from Strum and her sword. "Stuff it you."  
  
"What's wrong red? Come on tell us what's eating you?" Vyrn asked with a titled of his head.  
  
Lyra, with nothing but pure kindness in her eyes, said, "Please. If there is anything troubling you, we'd want to help. You're our friend Sturm. Gran would be worried too."  
  
"Mmmm…" Strum chewed on her thoughts for a moment. Wrestling with her embarrassment and knowing that if she doesn't get any help with her problem then it would only cause nothing but trouble in the future. It doesn't help that sweet Lyria had evoked the name of the captain that made her stone heart flutter.  
  
"Come on now…." And there's the fact that Drang wouldn't let her hear the end of it. "Don't be shy…"  
  
The nosy man's grin made her sigh as she tried to say the truth the, at this rate, maybe half the ship knows.  
  
"I…me and Gran…" But her words choked up on her read blushing face. "Hrrmmmph…"  
  
"Want me to tell them?" Drang was having too much as he asked his normally stoic teammate.  
  
Sturm glared at the cheeky erune so hard she could have burned a hole through his head, the ship, and beyond as she weighed her options. "…Will you say it in a dumb manner?"  
  
"Will you stab me?"  
  
Sturm just pulled out her dubbed, Drang disciplining dagger, with a very high raised brow.  
  
"Well basically…" Drang before he said another word ducked behind Lyria and quickly said. "Sturm is head over heels for our dear captain! Our cute little swordswoman is in love! Oh, is this what a parent feels like when they see their child finally grow up!"  
  
Sturm, her face utterly red stood up from her bed and marched towards the snickering eurne who swiftly shrunk behind Lyra.  
  
"Ah! You wouldn't hurt cute little Lyria would you?"  
  
"…" Sturm looked at Lyra then at Drang.  
  
"Lyra if you would." And then handed her dagger to the blue maiden.  
  
"Eh?" Drang blinked.  
  
"E-ei!" And Lyria struck.  
  
"Arghhh!"  
  
Drang leaped up in the air as his rear was poked rather painfully. And, while it wasn't as bad as Sturm's stabs, it still hurt.  
  
"Ouchouchouchocuh!" Rubbing his throbbing butt, Drang glared at Sturm with tears of betrayal in his eyes.  
  
"Here you are." Sturm said as she handed Lyria a piece of candy.  
  
"Thank you!" The young girl smiled sweetly she took the small chocolate piece in her mouth.  
  
"Just what are you teaching that poor girl!? The captain will hate you if he finds out!"  
  
"Oh, he knows." Sturm said as she patted Lyria's head. "He let everyone on the ship know that they have the right to give you a little poke if you run your mouth for too long."  
  
"Sadist! Your both made for each other because you're both evil sadists!"  
  
Ture to the eunre pincushion's words, Sturm has fallen in love with the young captain. Like all forms of love, it happened when she least excepted and she can't pinpoint when where or how. The best she could say that it was two years ago after him and her were chatting at dinner.  
  
They had been talking about simple things for hours. Sword techniques, old stories, and she found herself enjoying his company as she talked longer with him then she ever has with Drang. A small smile on her lips the whole time. It was different from when she talks with sneaky partner. The crafty erune always keeps her on her toes as he can crack her like an egg in figuring her out.  
  
While not unpleasant and she'd only admit that on her death bed, she did have fun while being around her partner. However, Gran, she felt relaxed. Not once on edge. If anything, she always felt like he was floating. Gran could read her like a book, but never forcibly turned the pages like her partner. He gradually let them go their own pace. He didn't pull anything out her just to get her rise out her, if anything she actually got to see how it was to tease someone as she got the captain to blush a few times with terrible flirting.  
  
Though the young man would still tease her more often form time to time, she never got really angry out it. Annoyed sure, but he would be back in her good graces with that stupid handsome look on his face. And now, it's been over two years and she still has no idea what to do about her feelings.  
  
"Err we-well." Vyrn awkwardly chuckled. Trying to figure out how to respond to the knowledge that a woman who was hunting them years ago is now in love with his best friend. "You're basically frustrated because you don't know how to get his attention?"  
  
"Y-Yeah…" Sturm growled with a massive blush on her face.  
  
"Hmm…Yeah. I don't know what to tell ya." The little dragon crossed his arms in thought. "I've known the guy since he was kid and I still don't know what type of girl he likes. And he can pretty dense sometimes too…"  
  
"Um…. maybe writing him a letter?" Lyria said though her experience with love is utterly nonexistent.  
  
"Orr- "  
  
"Whatever your idea is no." Strum pointed her blade at her partner.  
  
"Oh, come on~." The cheery eunre whined. "What better way to find the way to a young man's heart than a young man?"  
  
"You're older than me." Sturm deadpanned.  
  
"Which means I have more experience!" And Drang just ignored her response.  
  
"…." Sturm really didn't want to trust Drang on this matter. And yet…he is the only man she can trust next to Gran himself.  
  
"Fine." The draph woman sighed. "What's your stupid idea?"  
  
"Wonderful! Vyrn, Lyria. Cover your ears. Such innocent souls shouldn't hear this."  
  
"Just what the heck are you going to tell her..." Vyrn mumbled but covered his ears as Lyria covered her own.  
  
"Hey just what are you- "Before Sturm could even spit her protest, Drang leaned down and whispered his plan in her ear. And with every word her face got redder and redder.  
  
"So, what do you-Ouch! Yewocuh! S-Stop! You're going to start drawing blo-OUCH!"  
  
Drang got a few more dozen holes in his body.  
  


-OOOO-

  
  
Late into the night, Gran was in his room. The moon high in the sky as his ship gently coasted through the clouds. On his bed, he went over the notes for the mission him and his crew are going on. A simple monster extermination mission for some that have set up a dangerous stronghold in the woods by a village. It should be an easy job.  
  
"Though it's never easy with me huh?" Gran gave a weary chuckle as he flipped through the notes. Sitting in nothing but his long night pants and a sleeveless shirt the captain looked through the attack plans given to him by Heles and her brother. His shirt showed off the smallest glimpse of the scar he got on the first day he met Lyria. The day his grand adventure in the skies started.  
  
A knock on his door brought his head up from the papers.  
  
"G-Gran? Are you busy?"  
  
"Strum?" The captain titled his head as to why the petite, but fiery mercenary seeked him out so late. Still, he wasn't going to just leave outside his room. "No. Just looking over some things for tomorrow. Come on in."  
  
"Right." There was some hesitation in her voice. Which is odd considering it's Sturm behind the door, but she didn't give Gran much time to think as she opened the door and let herself in.  
  
Gran looked a little bemused as to why the stoic warrior woman is wearing a cloak. Her face is little red too and odder still is the black bunny-eared headband she wore. It looked cute on her as the left one bend a little over her head as she seemed to shuffle her feet.  
  
'We must be crossing into colder airs…' Gran thought as he walked up to his comrade. 'Doesn't explain the ears though….'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Gran asked with concern. "And um…what's with the bunny ears?"  
  
"…" Strum was starting to hate her small stature. It's a great tool in combat but it made her feel utterly small as Gran looked down at her in worry.  
  
"Ugh…. I am going to burrow Drang into a random island to ticking me into wearing this…."  
  
Removing her coat, Sturm showed off what she was wearing. A rather tight-fitting bunny girl suit that huge her full plump curves in her small frame. A black leotard that showed off her impressive bust size, even for a draph, as her chest is squeezed into it. Her plush yet toned thighs didn't fare much either as they are suffocating in the black pantyhose, she wore connecting her whole one piece.  
  
With her face in flames, her body shaking in rage and shame, Sturm said the words that Drang said that'll get Gran to fall for her head over heels. "I-I am a cute lonely bu-bunny that needs to love to survive... so-so gi-give me all-all your love…"  
  
If one would listen closely, they could hear a blue haired erune laugh loudly at his partner's naivety when it comes to love.  
  
"By the skies just fucking kill me-Hm?" While Sturm was thinking of how she would throw Drang off the ship, Gran had shockingly turned his back to her.  
  
"What do I look that stupid in this?" Sturm snapped at the captain.  
  
"N-No!" The response was a little too fast, but Gran coughed to regain some of his composure." You um…You look fantastic it's just um…"  
  
"…Why aren't you facing me, Gran?" Sturm narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "If I look so fantastic then why can't you look at me?"  
  
"Uh that's well-why-why did you come dressed like that anyway?" Gran was giving the ceiling of his room a very good inspection as Sturm was growing more and more bothered by his behavior. He should, in Drang's words, be all over her like a lustful beast as all men are nothing but wolves. But Gran is outright ignoring her with his back turned.  
  
'The little brat is dodging the question too.'  
  
With a growl, Sturm marched over to the nervous captain. "Ugh! I've got no time for this! Turn around you, idiot!"  
  
"No, wait- "  
  
Grabbing Gran by his hips Strum forcibly turned the young captain around.  
  
"Whoa!?" And was nearly hit in the face by an extremely healthy erection poking through his pants.  
  
The long and thick member stretched the poor fabric of Gran's pants almost painfully. Bouncing and bobbing in such lust that Strum could feel the heat coming off of it. It looked almost painful as it twitched up and down. The fat tip nearly touching her forehead as a dark damp spot stained his pants. The lights in Gran's room make a long ominous shadow hang over her as she looked at.  
  
"That's um…" There are no words known to man for Gran to talk his way out this situation but by the skies did he try. "Sorry um it's well. I didn't mean to…"  
  
"You got like this form me?" Sturm asked with an unblinking shocked gaze as the captain's cock loomed over her.  
  
"…" Gran didn't answer. Only bashfully scratching his cheek.  
  
"Tch!" Clicking her teeth, Sturm roughly grabbed his massive prick. Her hand not fully closing around it its girth, but she is too annoyed to care. "Say something!"  
  
"Yes!" Gran shouted out in pain. "You look beautiful! You always do! It's a pain in the ass to spar you with since i can't stop looking at your eyes, or your chest, your face, everything. "  
  
"…" Sturm was stunted to silence as she held the captain's shaft in her hand. Her mind running a mile a minute while the captain swallowed hard as he tried to think of a way out of the situation.  
  
"Look um…I-I'll um just take care of this. We can talk later and- "  
  
"Shut up." Strum growled as she took a softer grip on his cock. Staring at it intently as her heart hammered in her chest. "Just…shut up and let me….do something ok."  
  
Gran wisely kept his mouth closed. Only swallowing his worries as he watched Sturm with a mass of mixed emotions. Wondering if this would be a good time to confess his feelings. Even though Sturm is dressed as a bunny girl and his holding his cock through his pants.  
  
Swiftly, the first thing she did was pull the young man's pants down. Boxers and all as his cock bounced free to the world. Gran gasped in shock as his shaft being free while Sturm swallowed in worry.  
  
The monstrous cock looked even bigger without Gran's short's hiding it. Thick veins ran through it like tree vines across the cock. It's thick mushroom head leaked clear pre-jizz on the ground as Sturm steel her resolve in her next move. The hot-headed Draph took at the pulsating shaft in her hand. Knowing what it is and what to do but hesitating all the same.  
  
Nervously she licked the tip.  
  
"Egh…a bit salty…" And then stuck her tongue out at the musky taste. It wasn't bad, but it's far from good.  
  
Gran could only give an apologetic shrug. Not trusting his voice as he watched Sturm go at her own pace. And also, in fear she try to rip his dick off.  
  
Sighing Strum steeled herself and started licking at the head again. Ignoring the taste as her tongue swirling around the head. The meaty member twitching and bouncing on her lips like as she slowly took it in her mouth. The vanishing past her pouty lips but no further as she is still testing the waters. Gently bobbing her head up and down. Finding her rhythm as she drooled over the member and hearing Gran bite back moans.  
  
"Hmmm…" Sturm hummed in the delight as seeing the normally cheery captain blush and try his best hold his moans. She wanted to see more of the cute side of his as she doubled her efforts and bobbed her head down his cock. Though it is mostly for revenge for seeing her dressed like this, but she couldn't help but find it adorable to see him turn so red. Taking her mouth off his cock, most of the length covered and dripping in her spit and left her hefty chest up for a second.  
  
"Ah!?" And swallowing Gran's cock in between her chest. While most of it. A good inch or two still poke up from the deep valley of her cleavage, the captain's dick seemed to be as defiant as the man attached to it. Poking proudly up and throbbing with seemingly twice the energy as before.  
  
"Jeez, what's with this thing…" Strum gave an annoyed look at wet cock poking between her breast. "Is it a demon or are you just that much of pervert?"  
  
"W-Well…." Gran starched his cheek awkwardly. "I-It's more than your breast Sturm. I really do lo-Ngh!?"  
  
The busty mercenary suddenly bounced her chest up and down rapidly to shut the young man up and hide her won embarrassment.  
  
"Wh-What did I say about talking idiot…" With her face blistering red, Strum stroked the young captain's dick with her busty bosom at a blistering pace to turn his words into moans. Silencing him as she placed her mouth on the shudder head of his cock.  
  
Her embarrassment making her go rougher with her movements as she squeezed Gran's cock in a warm, soft embrace of his chest. Sure, she is happy he feels the same, but he doesn't have to say it. Her pride and embarrassment pushing her movements as her chest became a blur to get him to cum faster. Placing her lips around the fat head of his cock and sucking hard as she glared up at Gran's flushed face. Even though she is red from her cheeks to her horns.  
  
"St-Strum! H-H-Hold o-Ngh!" Gran's words failed as he could on grab hold of the fiery Draph's horns to push her face don his cock. Shocking Sturm for a moment. Her face suddenly being slammed into her chest rapidly as Gran shot his hips into her mouth. And before she could even react, her head was held down and cum erupted from Gran's shaft. A white torrent of thick spunk shot up her mouth like a rocket. Strum could do nothing but swallow the deluge as her face was held down in her chest.  
  
Oddly enough, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling that shot through her form the rough treatment. Her slick gasping sex shook a little form the feeling of Gran holding her down as she drunk his seed.  
  
"S-Sorry…" Gran panted. His senses regaining themselves as swiftly let go of Sturm's horns and stepped back on shaky legs. His cock still standing tall even as it shot a small rope of jizz along Strum's face.  
  
The smaller woman panted openly. Dazed form back to swallow the left-over spunk. The sudden assault she gasped with some of Gran's cum sliding down her lips as her tongue drooled out her mouth in a lustful haze. Eventual she tilted her head back to swallow the rest of the young man's impressive load.  
  
"…." It was an ungodly sexy and the cute, blushing face on Sturm's face made Gran sweat and his throat go dry. His cock growing even more vigorous as he watched Sturm clean herself.  
  
"What was that idiot-Ah!?" Sturm was suddenly lifted into the air, an easy task for Gran given she only came up to his waist and latched on to the young captain in surprise by his sudden advance. Wrapping her curvy thighs legs around him and glared directly into his brown eyes. But before she could say anything, her lips were silenced in a kiss.  
  
Sturm's world melted as she fell into Gran's softer lips that contrasted her rougher one. She was so lost in their embrace that she didn't notice that Gran had tuned and laid her on his bed. The young man pelting her face with kisses. Form her forehead to her cheek until he got down her jawline and took her lips again.  
  
"I love you." Gran said with a kind handsome smile. Making Sturm blush and stuttered as her face turned redder than her hair. Pushing Gran's face away in embarrassment with her palm on his cheek and turning her own face shame. Her heart beating so fast she could bearly think.  
  
"S-Stop acting like some stupid Casanova…" She growled out yet Gran responded by holding her hand and kissing her palm. A cute romantic gesture that only made Sturm blush more and want to hit him form her embarrassment, but the softness of his lips kept her acting as he trialed his loving caresses up her arm and back to her neck. His kisses trailing down her body in a slow caring manner as they lightly touched her skin. Making her easily swoon and moan as his hands roamed the rest of her body.  
  
Groping her buxom chest as her nipples seemed to cut through the air with her assault. Her body twitching and shuddering his hands grazed her tight covered thighs. While she didn't say it, she desperately wanted his hands to, his cock or both to touch her sex. Squirming and twisting her legs together under the captain as he trailed his kisses down in between her breast.  
  
"G-Gran…" Sturm moaned cutely in a way that is far from her stoic stoned face self as the captain got to her thighs. Tearing at them at certain places with his fingers to get at her sensitive skin. Kissing and nipping at the plump flesh hidden under them to leaving his mark as he got rougher with her. Making holes in the most intimate parts of her thighs, Gran continued his journey down to the twitching bear sex underneath her garments.  
  
Gran had expected to hear complaints about him making holes in her clothes, but all he could get are her purrs of delight. Maybe she is too deep in her pleasure to care. Or this was all Drang's idea and she didn't pay for these clothes. Something Gran came to the easy and quick conclusion of.  
  
Silently thanking and apologize to the cheery man, Gran torn a massive hole in the tights. Opening a door right to Strum's pussy and getting her to shudder as her hot slit is greeted by the cool air of the ship. The pretty pink flower gasp at him with a healthy patch of red pubic hair just above it. It looked like it was suffering under the clothes as her clothes are damped with her lust and sweat and swiftly Gran's sheets became stained with her arousal.  
  
"H-Hey." Gran heard Strum growl as she legs shifted around him. "D-Don't just stare at it…"  
  
It was so cute to see her look so impatient, but Gran knew he would get a beating if he didn't please his hot-tempered lover. He started kissing just a hair's breadth away from her the outer rim of her sex. Getting her to jump and push Gran's face when she wanted it to. Though she wouldn't dare say what she wanted out her pride, Strum is getting more than just frustrated with Gran's slow pace. Yet the tease made her body hotter and hotter by the second. He has even touched her sex, and she feels on the verge of climax.  
  
Though she doesn't needs to tell him as Gran hide his smirk as he dove between her legs as kissed at her slit. Licking her folds and sucking the tip of her clitoris. His hands pinching her thighs as he dove into her pussy. Burrowing his mouth in her sex as her tongue snaked and wiggled around inside Sturm. Making his lover arch her back in a lip-biting moan as an orgasm raced through her body when his teeth lightly nipping at her clit.  
  
"Hwawawa~!" Strum's moaned as Gran didn't let up on his assault. If anything, he went harder and started darting his tongue into her folds. His hands squeezing and full soft thighs as while his teeth just grazed her folds. Getting another orgasm to rip through the mewling mercenary as she drowned Gran's face in her lust as she came. Her mind going utterly blank as her lover teased and taunted her relentless as if he was lost in a daze.  
  
Continuing his attack as Sturm rode out her climax right into another one. Throwing her lower body up in the air and off the bed as she came louder and with greater force form Gran's tongue slapping at her folds. Sturm seeing white as it felt like she was flying from Gran's tongue work. Finally, as Sturm fell back on the bed, the captain lifted himself up from his lover's muff. Licking his lips clean of her sex as he looked to admire his work.  
  
"Haa…Haaa…Ahh…" Sturm was left panting and twitching. Her legs quivering as she could barely feel them. Gran, on the other hand, is still licking his lips, though he looked a little embarrassed for getting lost in pleasuring her.  
  
"Maybe I over did-Mmph."  
  
Sturm shoved her foot in Gran's cheek in anger. Gritting her teeth at him, "Oh really? What was your first clue moron?"  
  
"Heh heh…sorry…You were just too cute-Ack."  
  
That only got her foot to pushed his head further back.  
  
"…Idiot…"  
  
Still, Gran pushed on as he leaned up over her with his cock poking at her pussy. Sturm no moving to stop him, but not looking him in the eye as she felt him push at her soaked sex. The bulbous head spreading her lips wide made her jump up and suddenly grab at Gran's shoulders. Not out of pain. Her slit is still utterly sensitive form her constant orgasms and she is on the verge of another.  
  
Steadily the young captain rocked into the smaller woman. Looming over her as he pushed his hips in and out of Strum. And yet while she moaned under him, he felt her hips wiggle and grind into him. Her body more honest than her as it desperately wanted more of her lover's cock. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Gran himself.  
  
"Do you want something Sturm?" Gran smirked as he kissed at her neck. Making the stoic warrior woman growl in lust as she felt his cock go deeper, but quickly pull away. Just brushing past her lips  
  
"Y-You-Ngh!?" Sturm tried to berate him but all she could say are words of lust when she felt Gran suddenly rush back inside her.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?" Gran took great joy in teasing the stoic woman as he worked his hips in a small circle. Not fully inside her like she wanted, but just damn close.  
  
"I-Mph!" The tip of his cock-crazed her walls as he slides in. Burying half of his shaft into the wriggling Draph as she moaned and whined under him. Her cool demeanor fading as she opening panted and moaned.  
  
"I can't hear you, Sturm. Want do you want me to do?" Gran smirked over the older woman. Giving small kisses on her neck as he viciously, yet slowly rotated his hips in and out her. Enjoying the cute gasping face of fire tempted mercenary as she tried to hide her  
  
"G-Gra-Ah!" The young captain swiftly shoved half his shaft back into her. Cutting off her thoughts and driving her madder. Sturm isn't exactly surprised by Gran's teasing near sadistic nature. The young man would find ways to tease her from time to time just to get her to blush. It was more like light flirting if anything, but she never expected him to such a tormentor in the bedroom.  
  
Nor did she except herself to enjoy it.  
  
Finally, Strum snapped as she felt Gran's cock pull out her sex once again. And desperately, with her eyes burning in both rage and lust she begged. "Put your stupid fat cock in my pussy, you moron!"  
  
Gran smiled as he rewarded her with just that. Spearing her completely as his shaft slammed right into her womb. Jack hammering into the small woman a rapid pace from the start and throwing away that smooth romantic teasing. Giving his all to throw his hips into Sturm as passionately as possible as hit cock rocked her womb.  
  
"Ahhh~~!" Throwing her head back into Gran's pillow, and nearly tearing it in half, Sturm bellowed as she came in a geyser of lust. Getting her wish, as the captain plowed into her relentlessly. Rising both her legs to his shoulder, his hands next to her head as pounded down into her like a raging monster.  
  
Gran's thrusts put any machine to shame at its speed and efficiency. A blur of movement, the young man pounded his erection deep into Sturm. Her tight, ravenous sex didn't let go of the young captain when he fit his whole cock inside her. Knocking at her womb with every thrust as his cock is squeezed in the loving but suffocating embrace of her pussy.  
  
"Agh!" With a feverish roar, Gran slammed into Sturm as deep as he could and let his second load of the night flood into the cold woman. The first to shots gushed into Sturm as Gran landed hilted into, he. The woman herself panting erratically as with her chest heaving up and down. The next two shot came when Gran pulled his hips back a little and slammed back in. Getting Sturm to scream and cum with him as his cum and cock hit her sweet spot. Ten thick blasts emptied themselves into the mewling draph as she shook from the aftereffects of her orgasm.  
  
Panting and gasping as lust hazed her mind. The normal blaze behind her eyes is replaced with the rage of desire as she ever drooled a little form Gran's assault on her. Her body flushed, her hair a mess, and her knees wobbly, the stoic warrior turned sex drunk lover didn't look ready for another round.  
  
However, while Sturm could barely even move, let alone form a coherent word, Gran could still keep going.  
  
With his thoughts taken over by lust and Sturm's cute appearance, he Flipped his lover to resume his pounding. Lifting Strum's large lace-covered butt, Gran groped and squeezed the springy flesh held tightly in her leggings. Toying with her rear Gran crashed his hips into the mewling Draph to wake her from her daze. Rocking his bed and slamming into the wall, he is very glad that Katalina's and Lyria's room is two doors down. As Sturm moaned and screamed in delight. Her tongue hanging out as Gran leaned down and kissed at her neck.  
  
"Ahh...Ahhhh…" All the while Sturm held on to the sheets for dear life. Drooling and moaning as with butt submissively rise up in the air as she gran railed into. Like a savage beast and its bitch, Sturm let Gran have his way with her pussy. The beautiful way he ravaged it and made it his. Running her for any other man, If Sturm wasn't already in love with him, she would have just become his sex slave.  
  
Gran pulled Sturm up by her horn with one hand. Her smaller back slamming up against his larger body as he kept raging into her backside. The lump in her belly more easily seen as the captain continued his hammering at her body. Sturm didn't hesitant for once to take a kiss from Gran. Wrapping her arms around him as she turned her head took his growling tongue. Gran kissed her back with equal ferocity as he kept one hand lightly tugging at her horn and the other on her hip.  
  
"GRAN!" Screaming out his name, Sturm came once more as her roar priced through the night. Her orgasm spraying long and hard as her lust drenched the wall and the bed. All the while Gran gave one last same and deposited all of his seed into her once again.  
  
"Ha…Haa…" Sturm and Gran panted as they rested against each other. The mercenary's legs still tingling and useless as Gran was the only thing holding them both up. Even though his legs are just as shaky.  
  
Yet Sturm, driven mad my love and lust kept kissing at Gran. Hearts in her eyes, nipping at the captain's lower lip begging. "Don't stop."  
  
Gran's cock stiffens into his lover. Pushing her back down on the bed, the captain happily gave into her request.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
Morning came too fast for both swordsmen. Gran because he wanted to keep his hold on Sturm longer and Sturm because she wanted to stay in Gran's arms and not deal with the morning after of trying to sneak out of the captain's room. The bed they laid in is an utter mess with the sheets thrown everywhere and Gran's pillow was torn. And true to the young man's words last night, they have been flying into colder air and Sturm's clothes were not fit for winter. Hence, he gave her his blue hoodie which is more like a sheet on her then the torn one Gran used.  
  
Gran's pillow has lost its feathers as it was shredded open and there's a dent in the back wall because of their rampant fucking. And yet the lover's held each other in their arms sleeping peacefully. Sturm laying in Gran's chest lightly snoring with his hands around his neck. Gran had his arms around her sleeping just as peacefully. Though the sun kept hitting the new couple with its warm rays.  
  
And as much as he wanted to stay in bed, the young captain had to get up anyway. He had a job to do today.  
  
With a groan, the young man raised himself out the bed. Getting a bothered growl from Sturm. The hot-tempered draph dug her head back deeper in torn in half pillow in aggravation. Gran himself rubbed his head to get rid of the sleepiness but to also clear his head on what he wanted to say to Sturm after a long night of wild sex.  
  
"Um…" Gran didn't know exactly what to say as he is just as embarrassed as she is. "We should maybe talk about this err later since we have a quest and all so…"  
  
When he didn't hear a response, he sighed. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, Gran just decided to get ready for the quest today. The captain was about to stand up, but a small tug of his shirt made him turn to see a blushing Sturm clutching his pillow with one hand and looking away from him with a furious blush on her face.  
  
"I-I heard rabbits die if they don't get enough love. And I-I am still in this s-stupid thing so…uhm…Ugh, what the hell am I saying-Ack!?"  
  
Gran couldn't handle how cute she was acting and pounced on Sturm. With the intention of keeping them both in bed and late for the meeting. It took him a while to give a reason as to why he was late to Katalina. And it took all of Sturm will power not to kill Drang when he saw her coming out wearing Gran's shirt.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Phew." Gran flicked his blade clean of the monster blood that covered it before he sheathed it.  
  
"And that's the last of them." Rackham said as he took a puff of his cigar. Looking down at the dead body of the goblin he had headshot a few minutes ago.  
  
"Heh heh." Vyrn smirked in the air. "We may have been a little late, but these monsters were no match for us."  
  
Several members of the Grancypher crew cleaned off their weapons and relaxed as their monster subjugation job was over. It was a simple one, so the team wasn't exactly big with just the captain, Katalina, Rackham, Maigisa, and a few others. Gran and his crew raided the place and took care of the invaders before they could attack.  
  
"An easy pay for today wouldn't you say, Sturm?"  
  
And two of the members seemed to be taking it more easy than the others.  
  
Sturm wiped the last of the monster blood off her other lade with a cloth. Glaring at Drang as she said, "It was more easy for you as you just came in at the last minute to help kill the boss."  
  
"Aww, I was busy. Doing my hair and killing monster's isn't exactly easy." Ture to his word he was off killing off the reinforcements that the boss monster had summoned, but he liked it better to watch his friend stew in her rage a little. Her glare is too cute not to tease her.  
  
"Um, Sturm?" The captain walked up to the duo with a nervous tinge of pink on his cheeks. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment before coughing.  
  
"Well um there's a bar in the village and, well I know I can't drink yet, but how about we go there to eat? J-Just the two of us?" The captain asked Sturm on a date as he scratched his cheek shyly. With is odd considering they had sex just a few hours ago. However, Gran is something of a traditionalist and still wanted to ask the hot-tempered draph on a date like normal. And it is his first time dating someone, and he really had no clue on what to do. His past of being raised on a small island with nothing but Vyrn and the villagers around is starting to show as he looked utterly awkward and not like the young man who had taken down an empire and a tyrant.  
  
"Y-You don't have to answer no- "  
  
"I eat a lot, so you better have a big wallet." Sturm cut him off with a sigh, but she didn't look directly at him. Decided to hide her blushing face by looking at the ground and crossing her arms. But to Drang's delight as he shockingly kept his mouth shut during all this.  
  
Gran beamed with a handsome smile that would have made Sturm's knees weak if she saw it. "Great! I'll meet you there at noon."  
  
Sturm didn't turn to watch Gran happily run back to Vyrn and Lyria. Lest her face turn permanently red form the small dragon and Lyria giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"My my~." Drang did not hide his smarmy smirk as snaked his way up to his partner. "Looks like my little planned worked. Sooo….do I get a congratulations? A 'thank you Drang you're the smartest guy I know'? Hm? Hm?"  
  
"…I'll bring you some leftovers." Shockingly Sturm didn't turn her blade on the talkative man. There was a sign and the smallest of smiles on her face as she faced her friend. "This…helped. In its own dumb way."  
  
Genuinely, Drang smiled. With all the things Sturm dose for him, and with all the trouble he causes her, some intentional and others not, he was glad to have done something to make her happy. They are more than just partners. They an odd family her and him. A pair of siblings that could never live without one another and he would do anything to keep their bond.  
  
Doesn't mean he's not going to tease her endlessly about though.  
  
"Ooh my! You're thanking me!? Was having sex with the captain so good that it changed-GWAH!?"  
  
Looks like Sturm will have to clean her blade again.


End file.
